


Dancing Under The Moonlight

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [25]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoya-centric, Late at Night, M/M, Moonlight, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, night date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Dancing Under The Moonlight

**10:15 PM**

"You ready to go Sungjong-ah?"

Sungjong knew what that meant.They'd just finished filming for Infinite showtime and before hand,Howon had promised Sungjong that he would take the maknae on a nightly outing.

 _"It'll be a night that we'll never forget."_ He'd promised.


End file.
